<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>动物世界之蛇蛇 by levria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303644">动物世界之蛇蛇</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria'>levria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:42:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>包含蛇蛇的VD和阿骨的蛇人VD<br/>有但生蛋描写</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　黑色的巨蛇从枯叶上滑过，从树林缝隙中透出的光斑落在他的背鳞上，隐约折射出冷蓝的金属光泽。他健硕，修长，而且足够优雅，在这片原始森林中所有动物都会避开他，包括成年亚洲象。<br/>
　　一条双环眼镜蛇显然没有发现他，人类遗弃的旧时文明是蛇类最好的藏身之处，这条眼镜蛇显然也打起了这个地方的主意，绕着刻画有神像的石碑转了几圈之后，就要溜进阴影中。<br/>
　　他仰起头，快如闪电，比起一般眼镜蛇要巨大得多的身体灵巧异常，三排毒牙深深刺进眼镜蛇的颈子中，对方受到袭击马上就要回身咬他，然而早就被他扼住要害。<br/>
　　大量的毒液从中空的毒牙中涌出，轻易就将这条同样剧毒的双管眼镜蛇给毒死。<br/>
　　只是几秒钟的事，那条眼镜蛇已经没了动静，他拔出毒牙，将对方的尸体丢弃到远离石碑的地方。<br/>
　　他回到原处，保持着悄无声息的动作，滑进缝隙中。<br/>
　　潮湿，阴冷，远离人类，是所有蛇类都喜爱的地方，然而在这里，有特意收集堆积起来的枯叶，拢成一堆，仿佛一个巢穴。<br/>
　　在他进来之后，攻击从黑暗中猛地出现，对方的即将一口咬上他时被他竖起半截身体避开，一击落空。但丁从气管挤出嘶嘶声，在发现是自己的哥哥之后，才收起张开鳞片的颈部。<br/>
　　枯叶上黏着但丁刚刚才蜕下的蛇皮，新生的鳞片在阴影中看不清颜色，却有润泽的湿滑，他缓缓缩回枯叶堆，带着些懒散的意味。<br/>
　　蜕皮让但丁花了太多力气，在发动一次攻击之后他只想好好休息，然而他早该想起一件事，现在是蛇类的交配期，蜕皮后的信息素的味道更加明显，在阴暗的洞穴中传达出诱人渴求的欲望。<br/>
　　比他体型更大的维吉尔贴了过来，明明是从一个蛇蛋中孵出，可当但丁将自己失踪已久的哥哥找到时，对方就已经有了可怕的体型，甚至一开始根本没认出这条有漂亮红色光泽的雄性同类是自己的弟弟。<br/>
　　那场战斗过于惨烈，但丁的鳞片伤痕累累，他的尾巴被维吉尔咬去一截，而维吉尔同样也挂了不少彩。<br/>
　　但维吉尔的体型太大了，简直像无毒的绿森蚺，只是一个小小的失误就紧紧抓住，把但丁整条蛇缠了起来，利用肌肉的力量去挤压但丁。<br/>
　　直到但丁仰起脖子，肋骨移位将皮肤撑开，露出那块隐藏的细小红色鳞片，他发狂的哥哥才停下来，吐出蛇信去舔舐那一块，以一种极慢的速度将他松开，而但丁也用自己被咬出缺口的尾巴碰触维吉尔的尾部，发出嘶嘶声呼唤对方的名字。<br/>
　　他就这样将维吉尔从那个可怕的地方带出来，重新回到丛林的维吉尔适应良好，虽然两条成年且排毒量巨大的雄性毒蛇给周边的一些动物造成了威胁，但丛林的法则让敢于挑战的动物不在少数。<br/>
　　事实上，只有但丁一条的时候，他大部分时候都躺在河沿的固定场所晒太阳，直到兴致来了或者有什么比较有骨气的动物前来挑战，才会用自己矫健有力且灵敏的身体去攻击对方。<br/>
　　但维吉尔不一样。<br/>
　　他擅自圈定了区域，将胆敢踏进这里的异种全部赶跑咬死，他比普通蛇类更大的体型决定了他的毒腺同样更为发达，甚至能直接从牙中喷射出毒液。<br/>
　　这大概也是失踪时被改造的功能之一吧，但丁拍着尾巴想，他当然知道维吉尔为什么圈定领土，他也在寻找合适的枯叶，将它们带回巢穴。<br/>
　　因为五月的雨已经落下，潮湿的丛林在向他们传递野性的讯息。<br/>
　　这是他们交配的季节。<br/>
　　但丁本来昏昏欲睡了，可是维吉尔咬在他的脖子上，毒牙刺穿蛇鳞，注射小剂量的毒液，神经性毒素顺着血液流窜，几乎是瞬间就让但丁彻底软了身体。<br/>
　　他当然有对毒液的耐性，但耐性不意味完全没有影响，于是但丁现在只能趴在枯叶堆上，新生的鳞片张开，如同雌蛇般展示自己优美的身体。<br/>
　　他们是这个丛林的王者，理应相配在一起，更何况蛇类无论雌雄，都有两套生殖器官。<br/>
　　人类将它称之为缺陷，对这种地方避之不及，然而对于动物来说，这是造物主的恩赐。<br/>
　　维吉尔压缩自己位于尾基腹面的阴茎囊，环肌挤压推出一对半阴茎，偏于深红色的生殖器看起来过于可怕，抵在但丁还未完全打开的泄殖腔口，只是头部就足以撑坏的模样。<br/>
　　阴茎根部不断流下精液，粘腻的液体润滑着泄殖腔口，但丁不安地抽动尾巴，他还记得和维吉尔交配带来的痛苦与欢愉，新生的躯体经不起这样的磨蹭，他终于吐出蛇信抽着嘶嘶声打开了腔口。<br/>
　　外翻的半阴茎一下子戳了进去，带着骨头而坚硬无比的性器简直是最佳的折磨工具，泄殖腔口几乎盛不住这过大的器官，但丁想往外逃，被维吉尔的身体压住，对方缠上他的身体，强迫他打开更多。<br/>
　　一般蛇类交配只需要用到一边的半阴茎而已，但维吉尔却想把一对都塞进去。<br/>
　　他知道但丁可以。<br/>
　　就像放松口部吞噬猎物一样，只要但丁展开得足够，开放得够多。<br/>
　　被快感折磨的但丁做出攻击的动作，他的肋骨无限展开，像过去一样，整个颈部膨胀开来，将花纹彻底撑开，脖颈处被维吉尔咬出来的小洞还在往外渗血。<br/>
　　这对于追求力量，并且会残食同类的他们来说，这过于诱惑了，于是维吉尔将但丁缠得更紧，鳞片摩擦之间发出沙沙声，但丁的热感应器中全是和维吉尔交合处的赤色，在他的毒牙溢出毒液喷溅出后泄殖腔彻底打开，被撑得快变形的穴口艰难地挤下另一根同样巨大的玩意儿，即使收紧穴口也没有用。<br/>
　　蛇的阴茎有内部的骨头作为支撑，如果不是交配结束抽出来，一直都不会萎靡，输精管流下更多精液，迫不及待随着细微的抽插动作流进但丁的腔内，阴茎上自带的勾刺紧紧抓住内部的柔软，多余的精液都被泄殖腔收集起来，以备在不做的时候也能保持受精状态。<br/>
　　虽然对于他们而言这个技能过于鸡肋，只要他们想，五月之后的每个夜晚都是捕猎与做爱的时间。<br/>
　　性欲与食欲相伴。<br/>
　　但丁自然饥饿无比，他才刚刚蜕皮。<br/>
　　但蛇类的交配往往能持续上小时，他只能咬住维吉尔的脊背，对方就着那两个小洞啜饮他的血液，而他也咬开维吉尔的蛇皮，吃掉他的肝脏。<br/>
　　他们是蛇，也不是蛇。<br/>
　　超强的恢复力让他们不惧任何动物的挑战。<br/>
　　同类相食的本性让他们一直渴求对方，就像这样，以对方的血液，内脏，肉体为食，在疼痛中将枯叶做的巢打乱，枯叶飞落，但丁褪下的皮被揉成几节。<br/>
　　自维吉尔回到他身边之后，但丁再也没吃过其它的猎物，维吉尔也一样。<br/>
　　不住抽气的嘶嘶声宛如人类高潮时的呻吟，但丁率先松开了嘴，他吐出蛇信与维吉尔接吻，上唇鳞接触到一起，兴奋的毒液不断溢出，低落在阴暗的地面上。<br/>
　　瞬间暴发的精液飞出装不下的泄殖腔，但丁整条蛇缩了起来，闪着金属红色泽的身体还在余韵之下发着抖，然而维吉尔已经准备好下一次。<br/>
　　他们会交配上数个小时，直到但丁彻底软成泥，泄殖腔内不断重复受精的过程，粗糙而尖利的倒刺磨红甚至扎透了柔软的腔肉，在抽出时会带出可怜兮兮的内腔体，但丁的尾巴尖都抖得几乎出声，被一次次填满，被占有，被精液填充，甚至储存的地方都被撑出弧度发痛还不够。<br/>
　　可但丁没办法躲开，他只能和维吉尔缠绕得越来越紧。<br/>
　　就像过去。<br/>
　　就像出生。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 生蛋啦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>阿骨的蛇人vd，阿骨永远是神。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　粘腻湿滑的声音从下腹不断溢出，清透的液体中隐约看得见红色血丝，白色的蛋壳隐约从泄殖腔口被挤出来，椭圆的形状让生产变得艰难。<br/>　　维吉尔将自己的弟弟从地上捞起，但丁看着非常不舒服，嘴唇因为缺水而干裂，脸上是惑人的红晕，蛇人的身体本应该偏向冰冷寒凉，可现在但丁在发热，甚至到几乎蒸出热气的程度。<br/>　　隐约可见魔人化熔岩色的胸口纹路和跟随着用力就会缓慢流奶的乳头，对于卵生的蛇人来说，这是在生产时多余的东西，只会带走一部分魔力让产程拉长而已。<br/>　　接触到维吉尔冰冷的手臂，但丁稍微找回了一些理智，他艰难蠕动自己被撑开的蛇尾好让自己能直起腰，可延伸而出的脊柱老老实实把所有的感觉传递过来，他整个腰都酸软下去。<br/>　　“嗬啊……维吉……”<br/>　　但丁挤出声音，被哥哥堵住了嘴，甘美的水滋润了但丁的喉咙，他迫不及待从维吉尔那里得到更多。<br/>　　维吉尔的蛇信从口腔探进但丁的喉咙，一点点水根本不够润泽整个口腔，因为哀哀呻吟到现在还痛的喉咙也依旧发干，直到被分叉的蛇信挠到，像是要直接刺入脑髓中的麻痒一般，反呕的生理反应异常微弱，他的哥哥把他吻得又开始自主分泌唾液来，榨取剩余不多的力气。<br/>　　原本已经探出头的卵因为但丁的脱力缩了回去，原本收紧有力的蛇尾此时连细鳞都被过大的卵给撑开，但丁不安地抽搐着，那实在太大，又太痛了。<br/>　　维吉尔终于松开他的嘴，他伸手去摸自己弟弟湿漉漉的下腹，只是轻轻施压但丁都抽搐着躲闪，顺着纹路感受，同源的魔力让里面的蛋稍微平静一些，不过至少还有三个躺在但丁的生殖腔中。<br/>　　他的蛇尾不自然鼓起很长时间了。<br/>　　一开始两个蛇人都没有想过产卵这件事，虽然但丁的确生育过，但那是以人类形态诞下的子嗣。<br/>　　魔界充沛的魔力让两个人能够轻易维持蛇人化，而被尤里森催发的久违发情期也让但丁更容易黏上自己的兄长，尤其是在酣畅淋漓的战斗之后，性欲更加高涨。<br/>　　他们就毫无措施地在魔界的草地上媾合，两条巨大的红蓝色蛇尾相互交缠在一起，柔软湿热的泄殖腔几乎是在头一根阴茎插入时就流了满地的熔岩热液。<br/>　　更不要说还有另一根同样巨大的阴茎，狠狠填满每个缝隙，几乎能够靠这两根东西把但丁整个身体给撬起来，但丁抓进自己兄长的胳膊，尖利指甲甚至带出血液。<br/>　　他让维吉尔轻一些，久违承受这些东西的泄殖腔仿佛会被撞击到破碎，可他又会让维吉尔更深一些，将彼此彻底融入身体中，整条蛇尾被压迫挤弄，几乎有种尿意蔓延开来，身体一放松就喷出大量潮吹液，让性器进出更加顺利。<br/>　　频率到底如何但丁已经记不清了，他只知道自己为当初的性爱遭殃，他的下腹在几天之后变得沉甸甸，仿佛有什么东西卡在里面。<br/>　　总不可能是魔剑但丁带来的后果吧。<br/>　　尝试自己伸手摸摸，从外面看好像没有任何问题，也摸不到任何东西，只是坠着发胀而已。<br/>　　再后来，被插入的快乐几乎磨走了全部理智的但丁隐约摸到了自己腹部微微的凸起，他以为是维吉尔的量太多了，却完全没意识到被清理流出来的部分远比就在泄殖腔中的更少。<br/>　　没有受精，但那些蛇卵还是在充足的魔力与温暖的腔体中成长。<br/>　　蛋壳甚至早早就变得坚硬。<br/>　　接连不断的胀痛袭击了但丁，他弯下腰，终于摸到那些小东西，它们互相挤压着，用坚硬的外壳摩擦母亲柔嫩的腔体，但丁只能保持蛇尾的状态，好腾出空间给那些卵。<br/>　　他不可能切开自己掏出那些东西。<br/>　　算是初次产卵他没办法确定直接切开会有什么后果，维吉尔自然也不可能同意。<br/>　　但丁就这样等来了自己的产卵时刻。<br/>　　蛇尾不自然地凸起，先是两个没有吸饱魔力而被首先排斥出身体的卵，半个拳头大小，没花费太多力气就轻易挤出身体。<br/>　　接下来就陷入了困境。<br/>　　空气里飘满了母体发情的气味，几乎充斥整个空间还在不断逸散，维吉尔不得不带着已经软了身体的但丁去找一个洞穴，在里面用枯枝草木垫在但丁身下，已经长开的弟弟远不是年幼柔软的模样，他曾背负起许多东西，然而现在他只是个可怜的产妇，被腔体深处的卵折磨。<br/>　　以抽气的方式来压抑自己随时可能脱口的呻吟，浓重的鼻音间带了隐约潮湿的哭腔，维吉尔的手指磨了他的唇，最后插了进去，压在他的蛇信根部，然后维吉尔让他集中。<br/>　　过大的那颗卵终于肯透出点皮。<br/>　　它把腔口撑得那样开。<br/>　　原本厚实的环状肌肉被强行变成极薄的状态，边缘已经彻底透明隐隐约约有细小的血丝，就要被彻底撕裂开来。<br/>　　但丁抓紧夹在二人之间属于维吉尔的大衣，连接紧密的衣料织物被刺穿破开，留下纤维夹在指甲缝隙中，在脱力时松开，又重新抓皱成一团，他歪倒过去，张开的唇中滑出蛇信，从尖端甚至流下了些许唾液打在线头脱出的深蓝色大衣花纹上。<br/>　　维吉尔的手指抚摸到但丁突然紧绷起的腰部，他的弟弟挺起身体，卵最宽阔的地方以一种极为缓慢的速度被肌肉压缩挤出，一点一点，一寸一寸，白色中可见红蓝交错的魔力纹路，偏向磨砂似的表皮剐蹭此时此刻最敏感的地方，但丁终于压不住嗓子里的声音，抓得让哥哥的手骨都发痛，整个人到达最高温的时候那枚蛇卵终于噗嗤一声脱离了母体，滑落在枯枝上。<br/>　　他对哥哥说他不行了。<br/>　　明明很用力在说话，可是听起来只像靠近耳边暧昧的低语。<br/>　　蛇尾沉重而不安地微微摆动，依旧看得见很大的凸起卡在里面。<br/>　　松脱的泄殖腔口在不断漏水，如果在这一次生产中作为润滑辅助的羊水漏干净之后但丁还有卵没排出，只会带来更多沉重的痛苦。<br/>　　但丁已经无法承受更多来自外面的压力，他的尾巴每一寸都在痛，脊柱随便移动都咔咔作响，喉咙干渴脑袋发昏，他不想再做爱了，他不想让维吉尔再射在里面，他不想……<br/>　　他只能向哥哥发出请求。<br/>　　维吉尔把他更多的揽在怀中，压迫的痛苦传过来，哥哥按照但丁的请求推挤还卡在里面的两颗同样大小的卵，趁着开口还没愈合，柔滑的甬道倍受折磨，几乎是要把整个灵魂拉出去的痛，他摇着头说不要了，喊哑的嗓子已经算得上泣叫，维吉尔不为所动，继续自己手上的动作。<br/>　　在外力的催促下，那两颗卵终于移动了。<br/>　　润滑的汁液噗嗤溢出，膨大撑起的蛇尾终于在最后一次蛋壳落地声后恢复原样。<br/>　　但丁松了口气，花费太多力气的他有些困倦。<br/>　　属于哥哥的冰冷手指一根，两根，三根探进柔软松弛还没回复的腔口，顺着滑腻可爱的甬道往上，不过离那栖息蛇卵的的地方明显还有很长的距离。<br/>　　但丁感觉到痛，<br/>　　先是不自在。<br/>　　发胀的感觉从内部传上来，让原本因为疲惫而昏昏欲睡的他强行褪走睡意，蓝色的眼睛透过发丝去看自己的下面。<br/>　　维吉尔的手腕骨。<br/>　　消失在他的腔口中。<br/>　　推开他的肌肉群，瑟缩的可怜的穴肉被擦出更多汁液，让进出变得更为顺利，巨大的压迫充斥整个腹腔与大脑，但丁本能开始不安与抽搐。<br/>　　即使是手掌也太过了。<br/>　　脑袋里是连绵不断的晕眩，尤其是在维吉尔的手指碰到里面的柔软的内腔时，如果可以但丁几乎要整个人跳起来，但现在他只能更多的躺下去，摊开自己，尾巴剧烈甩动，打碎旁边没有受精的蛋壳。<br/>　　他的哥哥用锋利的巨大的爪子抓了他可怜的生殖腔，甚至压挤了两下以确定里面没有任何残余。<br/>　　仿佛整个腹腔中的内脏都被维吉尔的手指奸淫了一遍，压碎的蛋壳里面粘稠的液体糊上蛇尾，整个洞穴中只有但丁的喘息和体内被翻搅的粘稠淫声。<br/>　　直到维吉尔抽出大半手臂，把剩下的那个没被波及到的糊满液体的卵推到另一边，拨开但丁汗湿的额发给他一个吻之后，传奇恶魔猎人才彻底放松陷入昏睡。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　一点更奇怪的东西<br/>　　纤长而极薄的蛇信，顺着但丁的耳廓舔舐，从柔软得可以被蜷起来的外耳廓一点点向下，到了经常不被日光所晒到的背面，薄薄的皮肤覆盖着软骨，连接头部的地方尝得到汗液的咸味。<br/>　　像是某种极为亲昵的安抚动作一般，在他用尾巴卷了那颗蛋之后维吉尔就将他扣在怀中，用舌头来确定自己猎物以及爱人的状态如何。<br/>　　蛇信上携带的唾液并不多，在空气中会伴随着嘶嘶声，维吉尔搂得太紧，但丁敏锐的觉察了不舒服，缠上的蛇尾带着夜露的寒凉，他稍稍调整了自己的动作，却被年长一些的人强制性摆回去。<br/>　　蛇信开始往耳洞里面钻，就像捕猎吐出感受空气中分子的动作那样，轻微的痒最终化成了战栗发抖，但丁试图将头歪向另一边躲避这种攻击，却不料头被维吉尔扣住，像个盒子一般，等着蛇信叩开他脑袋上锁的地方。<br/>　　太不舒服了。<br/>　　刚生产的蛇人没办法变回人型，但维吉尔用人类的身体来拥抱他，比体表体温更高的温度几乎要把蛇人的皮肤给灼伤，皮下软骨仿佛在蛇信舔舐下融化成一摊泥，红色鳞片的蛇尾上又沾上了些泄殖腔的液体，脱离产期后出水量少了许多，只能打湿周围一圈细鳞。<br/>　　蛇信进得太深了，几乎触碰到不见天日的半透明薄膜上，只是一摸，但丁就觉得脑袋里嗡嗡直响。<br/>　　如果进得太深，如果戳破薄膜，如果放出小腔中的空气，如果直接推坏那块骨板进入颅腔，维吉尔的舌头就会奸淫到他的脑子去，那股酥麻痒意会一直爬上所有的大脑皮层，被破坏的平衡器官会让但丁控制不了躯体，在维吉尔怀里抽搐达到性高潮。<br/>　　他甚至眼眶中开始有眼泪。<br/>　　无意识中跑出的液体把虹膜的蓝染得波光粼粼。<br/>　　维吉尔的蛇信缩了回去，搂住他的手往上抓住了有些鼓胀的胸乳。<br/>　　这是蛇人的麻烦事之一。<br/>　　上半身保留了哺乳动物的特性，即使在生下无生命的卵之后，乳房还是自动准备分泌乳汁喂养孩子。<br/>　　虽然只能挤出来装在奶瓶中喂养。<br/>　　在维吉尔的揉弄下乳孔张开往下流出些稀薄的乳汁，过烫的手指让但丁整条蛇都融化，他就像一块晃动的红色草莓布丁，被热乎乎的刀子挖出洞来。<br/>　　也许就是为了让他的注意力放在胸口而忽视另外一处，突然间变得奇怪的声音感知让但丁晕眩，那层膜被戳开了。<br/>　　让他怀了过大的卵，经历艰难的生产，最后还要把蛇信插进那么深的地方奸淫他体内的每一寸。<br/>　　但丁只能湿润地喘息。<br/>　　<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>